Welcome to the Thieves Guild
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: "When there are riches to be had and pockets to be picked… Who would want to sit in a college when I can explore the whole of Tamriel?" As the youngest out of the three gifted children, Riya wishes to break away from the mould her father has made for her and her siblings. A trip to Riften changes her mind and sets her destiny into another direction. Brynjolf/OC Mercer/OC Farkas/OC
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Thieve Guild**

**Summary: **"When there are riches to be had and pockets to be picked… Who would want to sit in a college when I can explore the whole of Tamriel?" As the youngest out of the three gifted children, Riya wishes to break away from the mould her father has made for her and her siblings. A trip to Riften changes her mind and sets her destiny into another direction.

**Prologue**

* * *

The three Falk children stood in front of their father for the last time before making the long journey from Solitude to Winterhold. "Today isn't the end but the beginning of a new and fulfilling future as mages just as I and like your mother was. The Falk name carried a strong legacy in the college, now it will have an even greater name with three more joining the family trade." He kissed each of them on their heads and presented them with a gift. "For my son, Remi, I give you these boots with a charm to prolong your magic. For my eldest daughter, Roma, I present you these gloves to help give your fire power an extra kick." He looked down at his youngest daughter, Riya, with a small smile. "And for you, I'm giving you my necklace in hope that you find something, mage or not, that you feel like you belong in."

The carriage for the kids came and stopped outside the market. All four looked at it with unease. The kids hugged their father and boarded the carriage as he looked on with tears in his eyes. He was alone now in his giant house. Giving his children an edge in life was what his late wife had always wanted. He was doing the right thing.

* * *

_4 years later…_

Riya barely saw her siblings anymore; they were always studying or practicing their skills. Remi and Roma were adults now, they had no time to care for a teenager who was trying to figure out who she was, and soon Riya would be twenty, considered an adult and forced to decide what school of magic she wanted to focus on. But how could she focus on that when she dreamt of Riften and the life of a thief? After all, she had the skill to sneak out of the college after dark and pick her friend's pockets. Magic wasn't something she wanted to learn, she never had. She yearned for the freedom and to make her pockets full of other peoples' riches.

She looked shocked as Tolfdir burst into her room. Had she been caught after all this time? "Riya I need you to come with me."

"Is it urgent?" she got up from her chair and followed Tolfdir into the main body of the college.

"Very." He led her into a room where her siblings stood, looking just as confused as she was.

"What's going on Tolfdir?" Remi asked, almost guarding his little sisters.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath. "It's your father… He's been attacked and wounded in an Imperial ambush." He watched as each of their faces turned into a perfect example of despair and grief. "There is a carriage waiting for you that will take you to Solitude."

Remi hugged his sisters as they wept onto him. "Shh… It'll be okay." He tried to reassure them, but how could he when he wasn't sure himself.

"I'm sorry" Tolfdir said quietly and opened the doors for them. He watched as they walked down towards the carriage that would take them to the fate of their father.

* * *

**I have a lot of my own characters for this story so by chapter 4 or 5 a lot of my own characters will start to develop bonds with some of the characters mentioned if they haven't already by this point. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter One

**Welcome to the Thieve Guild**

**Summary: **"When there are riches to be had and pockets to be picked… Who would want to sit in a college when I can explore the whole of Tamriel?" As the youngest out of the three gifted children, Riya wishes to break away from the mould her father has made for her and her siblings. A trip to Riften changes her mind and sets her destiny into another direction.

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Four years later…_

Riya stood in front of the three thieves, all with their daggers drawn, eyeing up the pup that stood before them. Her eyes skimmed over each of their angered faces while a bead of sweat trickled from her neck into her light, leather armour.

"What makes you think you can waltz into our tavern, uninvited and pick my pocket!?" His voice was thick and loud. It sounded like it came from the inside of his chest, not his voice box. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're Mercer Frey, of course I know who you are!" she proclaimed, arrogance and false confidence loomed in her tone. She didn't know how long she would last in front of these people.

"And who told you about this place?" the blonde, imperial woman spoke after Riya had stopped. Her eyes showed just how much Riya would be unwelcomed.

"I did." From behind them, the man from the market, Brynjolf appeared in the shadows. He approached the hostile thieves without a hint of fear. "I didn't know she'd be daring enough to pick the Guildmaster's pockets never mind strong enough to survive the ratways."

"It helps when you can conjure an atronach." Riya said quietly. She glanced at Brynjolf with a sorry look on her face.

"Delvin, Vex… Keep an eye on our, guest. I need to speak with Brynjolf… Alone." Mercer said, looking at Brynjolf with a displeased look on his face.

Almost in unison they lowered their weapons and watched Mercer as he led Brynjolf into a room down a narrow corridor. Vex crossed her arms and caught Riya watching. "Don't get your hopes up mage, this place is for thieves."

"Then I should fit in quite nicely." She smirked and pushed past them, taking a seat at the bar. "Is someone going to get me a drink around here?" she rested her head on her hand and glanced over her shoulder at Vex. She could tell that she was going to enjoy annoying her.

* * *

Brynjolf stared at Mercer for a moment. "How can you think that? The lass picked your pockets as well as any of us could, if not better."

"She's going to stumble, and that'll be the guild in ruins, all because of your blow in." Mercer shook his head and sat behind his desk. "I can't risk it."

"And what would you be risking? Look at this place, we have nothing! You sent me out to find new, capable recruits and I found one with major potential. Give her a chance Mercer." Brynjolf leaned on the desk and stared at him. "I haven't been wrong yet."

Mercer sat in silence for a while as Brynjolf stared holes into his skull. "Fine, but you have to train her before she makes a fool out of us."

Brynjolf stepped away from the desk and moved to the doorway. "You won't regret this.

* * *

From outside Mercer's office, Brynjolf could hear Vex going crazy in The Ragged Flagon. He jogged into the Flagon to see Vex chasing nothing. "Where did she go!? She was here a minute ago." She said as she weaved between people and looked behind the bar.

"What are you doing Vex?" Brynjolf was unimpressed. He raised a brow as Vex made eye contact.

"That girl disappeared. Into thin air!" she exclaimed.

"I told you not to mess with a mage." Delvin reminded her.

He looked between them both and sighed. "Come out lass. You're welcomed here." He looked around in anticipation. "No one's going to hurt you… I'll make sure of it."

After a moment Riya dropped her invisibility spell and appeared on top of the bar. "I wasn't scared of getting hurt." She hopped off the bar. "I just wanted to prove that being a mage has some benefit to this way of life."

"Nicely done lass. Well, I'm not going to waste any more time. Let's get you your armour and start some basic training."

* * *

It was morning when Remi was rudely awakened to the sound of guards banging on his bedroom door. He jumped up quickly while his love tossed in their bed. "I'll be there in a minute." He pulled something on and laced up his boots before making his way to the foyer of Dragonsreach. In front of him lay to men from the legion, badly hurt and bleeding. "You need to do something." A guard said.

"I'll do the best I can. He stood in front of the men before kneeling to get a better look. "Get them some water and give me some space." He placed his hands over one of them, letting his skill in restoration take its course. "They're going to be fine." He closed his eyes and focused on healing the Imperial soldiers. "Get them something to eat," he opened his eyes and looked at the guards, "now!"

As one guard left, four more came in to help the soldiers to their room. Remi looked up at the Jarl who was standing at the top of the landing with Remi's soon-to-be bride standing beside him. The Jarl nodded at Remi in appreciation and said something to Fraya before returning to his room. Fraya waited for the Jarl to leave before she ran down to Remi, throwing her arms around him.

"Jarl Balgruuf is so pleased with you." She pulled back slightly to look at him with a grin. "And so am I."

Remi pulled her tight against him and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait until this war is over so I can leave this place and marry you."

"The Jarl thinks it shouldn't be too long until victory, if you can convince your sister to join the legion."

"Why does he want her to join? She has no interest in The Legion or The Stormcloaks. Politics was never her favourite topic."

"But her companion is an Orc, she must want to protect him… He is after all a Mer, and Ulfric wants to get rid of all outsiders, including me. I am from High Rock after all."

"Fine Fraya!" he threw his arms up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll send her a letter, but I don't know how well she's going to take it."

* * *

Brynjolf couldn't help but glance at the newcomer as she began to remove bits of her armour, her pale blonde hair falling over her face; her small hands tucked the hair behind her ear every so often. That's when Riya caught him looking at her. "Are you going to stand there all day while I change, or are you going to wait outside?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I just thought you might've needed some help." He turned his back on her.

"You're staying in the room?"

"I have to keep an eye on you lass."

"So that's what you were doing a moment ago?"

He smirked a little. "Could've been."

"So what are you teaching me first?" Riya quickly put her new Thieves Guild armour on and looked down at the leather.

Brynjolf turned and looked at her, crossing his arms. "What's your lock picking like? Have you ever picked a lock?"

"I've never had to before."

"Well then, that's first on our agenda." He reached into a pocket and handed her a handful of lock picks. "Be careful not to lose those. They come in handy."

She inspected one of the thin pieces of metal. "I'll try not to." She glanced at him. "Is it easy to pick a lock?"

"If you can work under pressure while being patient then I suppose so. You're going to need a lot of practice before I let you out on a job."

"I am a rookie in the guild's eyes after all." She reminded him. "The sooner I start my training, the better."

"I'll get something set up. For now sit in the Flagon, and try not to get yourself killed…. I'm not going to be able to save you every time."

She shrugged of the statement and headed to the Flagon. "Maybe I don't need saving."

* * *

She sat down on a bar stool and put her head in her hands. Everything was happening too fast and it gave her a headache. It was only a few weeks ago when she was penniless and outcast and now she was given the opportunity to make her riches. It was almost too much. Riya saw a shadow move in front of her from the tiny gap in between her hands.

"You okay hun? Can I get you a drink?" a soft spoken woman said. Riya looked up at the busty barmaid.

"I can't… I'm supposed to be training soon."

"So you're Brynjolf's new friend?" she smirked as she cleaned an already sparkling mug.

Riya raised her head. "What's the smirk for? We're not together if that's what you're implying."

"So defensive!" She laughed. "I know you're not, Brynjolf is my cousin. I just keep an eye on him, that's all." There was silence for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Riya Falk." She looked the barmaid up and down. "You?"

"Lidia Erikson. I'm also Mercer's… Mistress." She sounded unsure and sighed a little. She looked up and caught Riya staring.

"Is Mercer married?"

"No, but I don't know what we are. He takes me when he wants me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I barely know you!"

"Probably because I'm the only one who listens." She got up when she spotted Brynjolf. "New or not, it wouldn't hurt to be trusted." Riya smiled slightly at Lidia and made her way over to Brynjolf. He looked stern, almost angry. "What's wrong with you? Are you giving up on my training?" Riya crossed her arms. She sounded disappointed. It was something she wanted, she needed to learn.

"No lass, it's not you. It's Mercer. He wants to throw you in at the deep end, just to see if you'll sink or swim."

Riya tensed her shoulders and tried to fake confidence once more. "It'll be easy as long as you are there to guide me through those locks."

"Of course I'll be there; we need you, even if Mercer is too stubborn to see it." He looked down at her. "This is the only time I'll be allowed to help you unless Mercer says otherwise."

Riya nodded and glanced behind her at Vex; she was watching with anticipation, a smug smirk crossed her face. "Let's not waste any more time then."


End file.
